The applicant's prior published patent application GB2494435A discloses a communication system which utilises a guiding medium which is suitable for sustaining electromagnetic surface waves. The applicant's prior published application GB2516764A presents various applications and improvements to the system disclosed in GB2494435A. The contents of GB2494435A and GB2516764A are hereby incorporated by reference. The present application presents various additional improvements to the systems discloses in GB2494435A and GB2516764A.
Surface wave launchers exist that are highly efficient at propagating surface waves onto the surface of a guiding medium. Such propagation efficiency is, however, often achieved to the detriment of device compactness; highly efficient devices are often thick and cumbersome and complex to construct. Surface wave launchers having a very small footprint and thickness profile have also been made. However, such launchers suffer from low surface wave propagation efficiency.
There is therefore a need for a simplistic, compact and small footprint surface wave launcher having high wave propagation efficiency.